1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to display technology, and more particularly to a supporting member and the liquid crystal module with the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With the technology development, liquid crystal displays are the most popular display devices nowadays. A liquid crystal module of the liquid crystal display includes a back frame, a light guiding plate, an optical film, a liquid crystal panel, and so on. Supporting members made of rubber materials are usually adopted in the back frame for supporting the light guiding plate, the optical film, and the liquid, crystal panel. Though the cost is low and the assembly process is easy for a typical supporting member, the strength for supporting the liquid crystal panel is not enough such that the liquid crystal panel may not be well fixed. Under the circumstance, the chip on film (COF) on the liquid crystal module may be damaged due to vibrations in the assembly or transporting process.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a supporting, member and the liquid crystal module with the same to overcome the above problems.